Un Incarico Come Tanti
by Shatiel
Summary: AU - Denaro e reputazione sono sempre stati i valori fondamentali nella sua vita, ma un imprevisto durante una missione lo pone davanti ad una scelta. shonen ai/yaoi....
1. L'incarico

Ok, c siamo… questa è la mia prima ff  (nn si vede, nooooooooooo!!! *snickers *)……..

Disclaimer: GW non è mio, non lo è ora e mai lo sarà *sigh : *

Rating: PG-13 x futuri capitoli…

Pairing: nessuno x ora………………….. ^__^ ;

Avvertenze: violenza, morte, possibile futuro shonen-ai (forse d +, nn lo so ancora),

= Un Incarico Come Tanti =

Poteva sembrare un edificio abbandonato: situato in uno dei quartieri poveri della città, decadente, la quasi totale assenza di finestre e di qualsiasi oggetto che ne dimostrasse un utilizzo da parte d'uomo. La pesante atmosfera che gravava sulla casa era dovuta al silenzio costante che la avvolgeva, ma era la comune conoscenza dell'identità di colui che vi abitava a far sì che in pochi si avventurassero in quella zona. La sua carriera era iniziata anni prima e la sua fama era dilagata come un incendio per tutto il regno in breve tempo, per poi diffondersi anche in quelli vicini. Sebbene corressero voci che quella casa ospitasse un noto assassino, in questo lato della città incursioni delle guardie erano rarissime, e mai si avventuravano fin là. Nessuno era tanto pazzo da sfidare l'ira del miglior assassino sulla piazza, e voci e leggende sul suo conto si spargevano liberamente.

*-*-*-*-*

Sperando di non essere seguito, l'uomo si strinse nel mantello e, guardandosi attorno con occhio critico, inspirò e si decise a percorrere i pochi metri che lo separavano dalla casa. La pesante porta di legno non sembrava aver alcun tipo di maniglia o batacchio per avvisare l'ospite della propria presenza. L'ansia per quell'incontro cominciava a farsi sentire: con palmi sudati e mani leggermente tremolanti spinse la porta, che si spostò docilmente senza emettere alcun rumore. Non fosse stato avvisato forse da chi era stato lì prima di lui, forse da qualche voce rivelatasi poi veritiera, la vista che gli si presentò davanti gli avrebbe fatto gelare il sangue nelle vene. Nuda. La stanza in cui si trovava era completamente nuda. La pietra che costituiva muri e pavimento era stata lasciata grezza e sporgeva qua e là, rendendo il locale ancora più piccolo agli occhi di un visitatore; le finestre erano sprovviste di vetri o altro materiale lasciando liberamente circolare l'aria, ma questo non faceva che aumentare il disagio provato. Ad un esame più attento si poteva notare che ad una parete era attaccata una specie di tenda di una tinta simile a quella della pietra: sollevandola venne rivelato uno stretto corridoio drappeggiato con altri tessuti che pendevano dal soffitto in modo casuale che finiva dopo qualche metro con una tenda simile alla precedente, ma di colore nero, che nascondeva la presenza di un'ulteriore porta. 

La stanza, più grande della precedente, era spartana e poco illuminata, nell'aria una lieve nebbia che faceva bruciare gli occhi e l'intenso profumo di incenso. A prima vista poteva sembrare un ripostiglio vuoto, ma appena gli occhi si abituavano alla penombra si poteva distinguere  un rialzo del pavimento nel lato opposto alla porta. Ad una più vicina ispezione si mostrava un palchetto drappeggiato con un tappeto simile ad un arazzo, non di pregiata fattura, dalle tinte scure e disegni che evocavano scene macabre. Sul tappeto si distingueva una figura in nero seduta, gambe piegate davanti a sé, schiena dritta appoggiata alla parete, mani sulle ginocchia, testa leggermente reclinata e occhi chiusi. La sua postura sembrava indicare un sonno profondo, o la morte, supportata da un'immobilità quasi marmorea del corpo. Non un suono era udito oltre ai passi e al respiro alterato del visitatore, che si fermò e si inginocchiò davanti all'immobile forma dell'ospite, soggezione visibile nello sguardo. L'unica fonte di luce era una stretta finestrella vicino al tetto, sul muro a sinistra dell'uomo in nero, e gettava tremolanti raggi nella stanza: uno di questi cadendo vicino alla figura sul tappeto, illuminava una ciocca di capelli raccolti come in un'acconciatura femminile, dandole un colore castano dorato.

-Chi vuoi che uccida?- 

Immerso nella contemplazione della figura, l'uomo trasalì quando questa parlò con una voce maschile profonda, melodiosa e sensuale.

-Un uomo che abita nel villaggio di Lowe. Il suo nome è J, è uno scienziato[1]…..è conosciuto da tutti nella zona.-

-Solo lui?-

-N-no, ah…no! Anche i suoi colleghi: in totale, sarebbero cinque persone.

-E quanto mi dai?-  

-50.000 pezzi.-

L'assassino restò in silenzio per un attimo e il visitatore non potè fermare il brivido che gli corse lungo la schiena. Si era accorto che durante tutto lo scambio verbale l'altro era rimasto con gli occhi chiusi, non compiendo altri movimenti oltre a quello delle labbra.

-Mi chiedi di uccidere cinque uomini. Voglio 100.000 pezzi.-

- D'accordo ……d'accordo!!!-

Solo dopo che lo straniero se ne fu andato l'assassino permise ad un sorrisetto di comparirgli sulla prima stoica faccia. Lentamente, gli occhi si aprirono rivelando un inusuale colore, violetto, e uno sguardo che avrebbe fatto scappare anche il più coraggioso tra le guardie reali. Occhi che promettevano morte. Occhi di Shinigami.

Tbc

[1] * groan * che inventiva, né? Ma non mi veniva in mente nulla…. ;__ ;

Shat: * sbuffa *  Che faticacciaaaaaaaa!!! Spero vi piaccia……. Fatemi sapere ^o^ !!!


	2. L'incontro

Ringrazio tantissimo tutte le persone che hanno recensito il mio 1° capitolo………… GrAzIeEeEeEeEeEeEe    * mega-abbraccio collettivo *  ^o^

E chiedo perdono x la lunga attesa………….. #-__-# SCUSATE!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: GW non è mio, non lo è ora e mai lo sarà *sigh T___________T *

Rating: PG-13 …………

Pairing: nessuno x ora………………… 

Avvertenze: AU; violenza, morte, possibile futuro shounen-ai (forse d +, nn lo so ancora)

= Un Incarico Come Tanti =

Risate di bambini, voci di uomini e donne impegnati nelle contrattazioni al mercato locale, cinguettio di uccelli. Per le strade sterrate viaggiatori di passaggio che si lamentavano della polvere cercando ostelli in cui riposarsi e rifocillarsi; cani che abbaiavano gioiosamente per attirare l'attenzione dei padroni o dei passanti, sperando in un bocconcino o in una carezza. Il sole caldo che invogliava le mogli a scendere in piazza al lavatoio e le madri a recarsi al fiume con i figli al seguito, per lavare il bucato. Il villaggio intero vibrava di vita: profumi e suoni rallegravano i sensi di qualunque straniero si trovasse a passare per le sue strade affollate. Questo il villaggio di Lowe, uno tra i più tranquilli, situato lungo i confini del regno. Questa la nuova sfida per Shinigami.

*-*-*-*-*

Nella stanza tre figure si affannavano attorno ad un tavolo montando, smontando, leggendo e aggiornando schemi. Rotoli di fogli adornavano il pavimento, le assi di legno quasi completamente nascoste mostravano vari strati di polvere. Cianfrusaglie di ogni genere erano accatastate ovunque, mentre al centro della stanza, sopra un basso piedistallo di legno, faceva bella mostra una bambola di terracotta dalle strane fattezze. Altri tavoli occupavano il restante spazio, riducendo la molto possibilità di movimento, ma ciò non turbava le figure, noti scienziati. Tutto il paese conosceva bene l'ossessione e l'attaccamento che dimostravano per i loro studi, per tanto si erano auto assegnati l'incarico di provvedere e sorvegliare i cinque uomini come fossero parte delle loro famiglie, provvedendo ai loro bisogni e controllandoli di quando in quando. Tutti erano molto affezionati a quegli uomini un po' strambi e così dediti al loro lavoro da non uscire quasi mai dalla loro casa, ma che avevano sempre parole gentili e doni per ringraziare del bene ricevuto.

*-*-*-*-*

La porta si spalancò, andando a sbattere contro il muro adiacente. Sorpresi dalla violenza dell'impatto, i tre uomini attorno al tavolo interruppero la loro discussione, mani a mezz'aria e strumenti stretti nei pugni voltarono gli sguardi verso la fonte del rumore. Sussultarono.

Dall'uscio filtrava una forte luce, che aumentava l'oscurità della stanza in cui si trovavano; il mondo esterno appariva pallido e sfocato, i suoni lontani e indistinti; la sagoma scura di un visitatore si stagliava in contrasto con il forte chiarore.

Occhi vigili scrutavano la stanza, incuranti dell'oscurità presente, individuando repentinamente i loro inconsapevoli bersagli. Con pochi fulminei passi si avvicinò a colui che sembrava essere il più vecchio tra gli abitanti, che apparentemente si era avvicinato alla porta come per accogliere una persona attesa e benvoluta. Il sorriso si gelò sul volto rugoso mentre la realizzazione di ciò che stava accadendo spense il calore nei suoi occhi, sostituendolo con terrore. Con un ghigno e una luce fredda negli occhi nascosti dalle folte ciocche castane, lo straniero in abiti scuri sfoderò una spada e, con un unico colpo, squarciò petto e ventre del vecchio. I begli occhi viola fissavano glaciali gli occhi dell'uomo, nascosti da spessi occhialini, mentre quest'ultimo cadeva sulle sue ginocchia per poi accasciarsi pesantemente a terra, sangue che si allargava a macchia dal corpo, tingendo il legno grezzo.

Lo sguardo si soffermò affascinato sul piccolo lago lucente e cupo che si allargava sul pavimento, per poi lentamente risalire e posarsi sulle prossime vittime. Essi non ebbero tempo di difendersi, atterriti per la vista della fine del loro amico e impietriti dall'aura di crudele sicurezza e dalla mancanza di emozioni negli occhi color lavanda; in pochi attimi soccomberono alla lucente spada dall'elsa color ebano, modellata a forma di falce, dalla gente ribattezzata "DeathScythe". 

Con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, il giovane cercò con gli occhi l'ultima sua vittima designata: non scorgendone la presenza nella stanza, salì le ripide scale con l'agilità di un felino alla ricerca della sua preda. Scostava ogni tenda, ispezionava scrupolosamente ogni spazio, ma non trovando altro che cianfrusaglie e abiti, tornò nella stanza principale, adibita anche a laboratorio.

- Maledetto Dio della Morte!!!!!!-

Un uomo alto, calvo si avventò sull'assassino, cercando si colpirlo alle spalle con un vecchio pugnale. Shin schivò l'attacco, i gelidi occhi accesi con un barlume di interesse e si eccitazione, per poi tornare impassibili mentre afferrava il braccio al suo aggressore e glielo torceva dietro la schiena, rompendolo. Mantenendo una ferrea presa sulla mano dell'uomo, cosicché il pugnale non venisse lasciato cadere a terra, Shin torse nuovamente il braccio ferito, usandolo conficcare il pugnale nel petto nemico. Lasciata di colpo la presa sull'uomo, questi barcollò all'indietro e cadde a terra, occhi fissi sul bel volto della Morte e mano che stringeva il pugnale. Shin si guardò attorno, realizzando le motivazioni della commissione; tornando l'attenzione all'uomo ansimante disteso ai suoi piedi, lo colpì con la spada, risparmiandogli una lunga agonia.

- Tsk. Morire per una stupida rivalità. Assumere un assassino… che codardo….. credo che Shinigami andrà a fargli visita, uno di questi giorni….

Con un sorriso sprezzante sulle labbra, si abbassò per prendere un pezzo di stoffa dimenticato sul pavimento, soddisfatto dello svolgimento dell'incarico. Mentre ripuliva la spada dal sangue delle vittime, ascoltando nel silenzio che lo circondava gli attutiti rumori del mondo esterno, 

….

- Nonno?

Tbc…

**Shat :** chiedo ankora scusa x il ritardo…………. Perdono!!!!!!!!!!

Cmq m è dispiaciuto uccidere i dottori *stringe tra le braccia un chibi-dott.J *, ma serviva x far incontrare i protagonisti, no? *dott.J cerca d liberarsi, ma Shat lo afferra, lo lega e torna a strapazzarlo *… ad ogni modo m farò perdonare!!!!!!!!! ^____^ *regala ai dottori un chibi-laboratorio *

R&R x favore!!!!!!!! ^___~

**Shat :** questo capitolo l'ho scritto 1 po' di fretta e non ho avuto molto tempo x correggerlo, x tanto, se contiene errori (di qualsiasi genere) fatemelo sapere!!! Graxie *chu *


	3. La scelta

 Per farmi perdonare per la lunga attesa, ecco il 3° capitolo fresco fresco…….. ^___^

Disclaimer: GW non è mio, non lo è ora e mai lo sarà *sigh : *

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: 2+1

Avvertenze: violenza, morte, possibile shonen-ai (in futuro eheheh )

= Un Incarico Come Tanti =

-Nonno?

Fu la voce limpida e ferma a rivelare un'ulteriore presenza nella stanza, esattamente alle sue spalle. Imprecando tra sé e sé per la sua disattenzione, Shin strinse l'elsa della spada, gli occhi stretti in due fessure, quasi neri, pronto a parare l'attacco del nemico. Una lieve frenesia gli correva nelle vene, mista ad ammirazione per l'opponente. Accorgendosi che l'altro non sembrava decidersi a sferrarne alcuno, Shin girò lentamente su se stesso, furente e deciso ad eliminare ogni testimone. Nulla di insolito. Nulla di eccitante. Nulla che valesse la pena di essere ricordato.

Sgranando gli occhi dalla sorpresa, vide che era stato colto di sorpresa da un bambino. Per qualche momento, l'unico suono che si poteva sentire nella stanza era lo scoppiettio del fuoco unito ai respiri dei due ragazzi. Indomabili capelli color cioccolato contornavano il volto pallido, cadendo sulla fronte nascondendo parzialmente i profondi occhi blu, che ricambiavano impavidi lo sguardo. Alto meno di un metro e mezzo, indossava lunghi pantaloni neri che gli fasciavano le gambe snelle e una tunica azzurra che gli arrivava a metà coscia, esaltando la sua esile figura. La luce che entrava dalle fessure tra le travi del soffitto ne illuminava la figura, donandole un'aura di purezza ed eternità. Il bambino non poteva avere molto più di dieci anni, eppure non pareva minimamente turbato dalla presenza di un estraneo nella sua abitazione. Senza spostare lo sguardo dal giovane, chiese:

- Dove è mio nonno? O gli altri?

Non ottenendo alcuna risposta dall'uomo di fronte a lui, il ragazzino concesse ai suoi occhi di vagare per la stanza, soffermandosi brevemente sulla spada stretta convulsamente nelle mani dell'altro, la lama ancora parzialmente sporca di sangue, per poi tornare ad incrociare lo sguardo di Shin, che sembrava studiarlo con curiosità mista a qualcos'altro.

- Li hai già uccisi?

Il tono calmo con cui era stata formulata, trasformava la domanda in un'affermazione. Il ragazzino aveva compreso appieno ciò che era accaduto durante la sua assenza, e ciò stimolava ulteriormente l'interesse di Shin. Non l'avrebbe ucciso.

Tornando a dare le spalle al bambino, il giovane raccolse lo straccio che aveva lasciato cadere precedentemente e riprese a pulire la lama della spada.

- Portami con te.

La richiesta sorprese fortemente il mercenario. Celando il proprio stupore dietro una maschera di freddo fastidio, alzò gli occhi, scoprendo che il ragazzino si era spostato, andando a piazzarsi proprio di fronte a lui. Incredulo e disorientato, Shin fece un balzo all'indietro, portando maggior distanza tra di loro e puntando la spada alla gola del bambino, ma facendo in modo di non ferirlo. Il ragazzino, per niente impressionato, fissò brevemente la punta della spada, poi tornò ad osservare il volto dell'uomo, che a sua volta osservava attentamente ogni sua reazione. Senza interrompere il contatto visivo, avanzò di un altro passo, alzando contemporaneamente il mento, di modo che la spada sfiorasse il delicato collo, graffiando lievemente la pelle, senza ulterior danno.Lo sconcerto sul volto di Shin era ormai visibile.

- Cosa stai cercando….. la morte? Mi dispiace, non uccido se non su commissione……. E tu non eri menzionato…… //sorriso cinico// 

Il bambino agrottò la fronte, infastidito dal tono di scherno. I seri occhi blu si incupirono.

- Portami con te…… oppure uccidimi qui…….

Il bimbo si allungò per toccare il giovane, che si scostò con agilità felina, roteando la spada per evitare di ferirlo. Non riuscì ad evitare che la punta graffiasse nuovamente il bel collo pallido, stavolta facendo sgorgare una sottile linea si sangue. La vista di quella ferita infuriò l'animo del mercenario, irato con sé stesso per aver ferito la giovane creatura, e con il bambino stesso per la sua cocciutaggine e imprudenza.

- Non sai di cosa stai parlando bambino…..

- Tu hai ucciso la mia famiglia. Le uniche persone che avessero mai pensato a me. Se non mi vuoi con te, io non ho più scopo. Uccidimi e rendimi a loro. [1]

Rinfoderando la spada, Shin gettò un'ultima occhiata al ragazzino testardo prima di uscire dalla casa, lasciando spalancata la porta. Senza voltarsi. Ignaro di occhi blu prussica che si tingevano di determinazione.

Tbc

[1] chissà ke voleva dire……… eheheheh  ^____^

**Shat : **che ne dite? Ho incuriosito abbastanza?   ^o^

Chiedo ancora scusa per aver ucciso i dottori nel capitolo precedente… loro non mi hanno ancora perdonata * mostra foto della cameretta devastata da scritte sui muri e mobili bruciacchiati, si intravedono i capelli d chibiDottG spuntare da dietro i peluches indemoniati…* -__-  sigh…….  

**Shat : **graxie x le recensioni!!!!!!!!!! * chu *

         p.s. R&R vi pregoooooooooo ;__;


End file.
